


Impending

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night before the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impending

Leaning against the entrance to the Great Hall, Harry smiled as he watched her. She was standing by a window with her eyes fixed on the setting sun. She was unnaturally still and her breath was strangely even despite the news they had received just days before. She really was beautiful and he loved her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked quietly as her hand reached out for him.

"You," he told her honestly as he let himself be enveloped by her arms. He held her close to him and kissed her hair. "I love you." 

He looked over her to the grounds of Hogwarts and at the long shadows that would become darkness, at the knobby trees of the Forbidden Forest, and at the clear, moonless sky. Soon, Death Eaters would Apparate to the edge of Hogwarts' grounds and the final battle would begin. His hands tugged her closer to him and he felt her fingers grasp tightly the black of his robes.

"Harry…" she murmured and he knew that she realized where his thoughts had gone. "Stay here just a while longer. It's almost dark."

She kissed him then, when he agreed and sat beside her. There was sorrow there and hope and love, all for him. She didn't speak to remind him to be careful and quick, nor to tell him that she'd guard his back for as long as she could. She didn't even ask if he'd practiced his Apparation skills. He kissed her too because she didn't speak. Words would have been in vain between them. There was too much to say in such a short time. He poured all he was into the kiss and felt her hands hold his face gingerly. He realized she was shaking.

"You could have chosen someone else to love," he told her.

She shook her head and laughed. "No, Harry. I couldn't have. You know that."

"I love you," he whispered.

A sob wrenched from her body. It was the first tears he'd seen from her since they'd found out the date of the attack. He kissed her cheeks and lips and told her that he loved her again. She threw her arms around his neck and shuddered in his arms.

"Oh, Harry." She sniffled as she nestled into the crook of his neck. "Promise me."

"I promise," Harry told her. "I will. We will. Forever."

"I love you."

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, a gasp of breath before they felt the hair on their necks rise in alarm. Popping sounds echoed against the walls of the castle as a quiet warning before the gloomy cool of the Dementors presence and the guttural roar of the giants. Together they drew out their wands and with their hands clasped, they moved to the door.


End file.
